


Sweetness, Between Two

by Haza_Souz



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: "On the fourth day of Va-len-tines, my true love gave to me... four heartbeats pounding, those three-ee words, two lovely dreams; and a walk home in peaceful har-mo-nyyy..."





	Sweetness, Between Two

"They're not going to be here, are they?", Kuroko sighed, checking her watch.

"Who- Hey!" Mikoto didn't looked up from her hands; above a single outstretched finger, an empty and crushed drink can wobbled precariously in the air. Kuroko leaned over and pinched the edge of the can, and tossed it into the garbage even as Mikoto protested. "I was working on that!"

"It's not ladylike to play with trash, now," Kuroko said, quite pompously. Mikoto rolled her eyes good-naturedly as her roommate and partner crossed her arms and drew herself up to the full five feet afforded to her by nature. "As a fine maiden of Tokiwadai, elegance and poise must be ever on your mind, even on this February afternoon-"

"This afternoon of being abandoned by those two?", Mikoto grumbled and leaned back on the park bench. Kuroko looked at her, and then they sighed together. "Let's just start hitting the shops, Kuroko. They're going to catch up, or we'll sort out another day, and we're a week behind on our planning anyway," she said and rose.

"My, my~, so eager to go shopping for Valentines chocolate ingredients with me, Oneesama~?", crooned Kuroko, clasping her hands by her heda and swooning a little.

"Th-that has nothing to do with it!", Mikoto blurted, cheeks warming, heart thumping in agitation like it always did when Kuroko was like this. She drew herself up-

"Why, is that not what we are doing right now, correct to the letter~...?" She sidled closer, but before Mikoto could cover her face, she stepped back and tugged her phone from a pocket. "Well, I will notify them in any case."

"Wh- ...sure, yeah," Mikoto said finally. She waited until Kuroko slipped her cell away again, and then together they turned down towards the line of shops.

"Hmmm..." Kuroko mused as they walked, green trees spindly and calm in the breeze. "I may need to apologise, about you and being ladylike. My words were a little crass."

"Huh?" Mikoto was immediately suspicious, before realising that there wasn't anything to be suspicious of. "Well, I do my best at school anyway, to be like that."

"Exactly." She gave an impish smile to Mikoto. "That gap of dashing tomboyishness is yet another facet to your appeal <3\. So, please do preserve it in some manner; just not in playing with crumpled cans, hmm?"

"Gh-!" This time, she did manage to cover her face; why was she so weak to teasing praise from Kuroko lately? Maybe it was a mood thing. Valentines was coming up, after all. Yeah, that was an excuse. (Excuse...?) Oh, whatever, change the subject! Something... "Oh... Hey, Kuroko? Uh, what kind of chocolate's best in your opinion?" No!

"..."

Mikoto saw her shorter partner stop out of the corner of her eye, turning to see... an odd Kuroko; one that looked caught in the headlights more than anything, and, heck, even a tinge of colour to her cheeks. She recovered quickly, and her smirk came back so fast that the Electromaster wondered if it had ever vanished. "Wh-why, is my dear fishing for ideas?"

"Well, I mean... you're going to be testing it, right?", Mikoto said slowly, as though feeling out the next plank's stability before putting her weight on it, the horrible realisation dawning as she gazed at Kuroko that she didn't really know where she herself was going with this. "So, if you're really bad with dark chocolate or something, it'd be rough. Or, like, something."

"Hmm... of course, love will make anything sweet from you, Oneesama <3."

"K-kuroko-"

"-But I do like caramel swirls the best, if you must know," she finished, her waggling eyebrow softening and smile going shy at the edge.

"Right. I'll..." Mikoto saw, for a moment, the two of them in the kitchen, bowls and ingredients strewn all about, holding up a spoon covred in chocolate to Kuroko, who beamed and licked it, radiating happiness, her own dream-lips curving upwards blissfully-

"...I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
